A Traves de los Ojos de Pilar
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Lo que tú nunca sabras... Los pensamientos de Pilar, una chica de 14 años, mientras vemos con sus ojos lo que pasa a su alrededor... Alguien será feliz, y alguien saldrá herido...


Hola a todos, tal parece que me regresó la inspiración, y con ello, un nuevo fic. Ehm… soy breve, no sé que más escribir jajaja.

Disclaimer: Combo Niños no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jetix. Si alguien conoce el nombre del creador, por fa me avisan.

**A través de los ojos de Pilar**

Todo igual, siempre es igual… cada mañana que llego a la escuela, tú andas expectante, dudoso, caminando de un lado a otro del salón como fiera en jaula, todo en la espera de verla llegar y entrar por esa puerta…

-hola Serio…

-ah, hola Pilar –me sonríes para disimular, jmp*, como si yo no lo supiera ya.

-¿por qué no te sientas y te calmas? Si caminas tanto de un lado a otro le harás un agujero al piso. –bromeo un poco contigo para que te relajes, aunque sé que no durará.

-¡eh! Jijiji, lo siento, creo que ando un poco ansioso, eso es todo… -te frotas la parte de atrás del cuello y te pones nervioso mientras te sonrojas, como me encanta verte así, me divierte mucho, desde que teníamos tres años…

Me siento en mi lugar y tú junto a mí, como siempre, y conversamos de cosas tontas… hasta que Paco y Azul entran por la puerta, allí es cuando yo me doy media vuelta y veo al frente, Paco se sienta detrás de mí, y Azul detrás de ti:

-¡hola Pilar!

-hola Paco, ¿jugamos hoy novanok después de las clases?

-¡seguro! Azul, Serio, ¿se anotan?

-seguro Paco.

-claro, aunque ya saben que yo no soy muy buena.

-no te preocupes Azul, yo te ayudaré, podemos estar en el mismo equipo.

-claro Serio, por qué no.

Y ahí vas de nuevo, esa cara de atolondrado que siempre le pones, antes me causaba cierta gracia, ahora me resulta irritante, ¿por qué no solo se lo dices y terminas ya con esto?

Hora de almuerzo, hora de entrenamiento… hora de combatir al divino…

-su nombre es Terra, es una divino que manipula la tierra, es capaz de causar terremotos, aludes y erupciones volcánicas, si no hay volcanes, ella es capaz de crearlos, es una divino clase 8.

-¡¿CLASE 8?! – no podemos evitar asustarnos, tu Divinoberry tiene que estar mal, jamás hemos enfrentado a un divino tan fuerte…

-bueno, que remedio, Combo Niños ¡vámonos!

Y ahí está ese grito de batalla, nunca he entendido el gusto de Paco por gritar cada vez que enfrentamos a un divino, si sabe que eso nos delata más rápido, en fin, todos comenzamos a pelear, buscando el tótem para poder transformarnos, aunque es un poco difícil de hallar, pero… ¡uh helado!

Bueno, vuelvo a la batalla, y trato de concentrarme:

-¡uh esfera de nieve!

-¿Dónde?

-Pilar, Serio, concéntrense, luego comen y juegan todo lo que quieran, ahora los necesitamos alertas…

-sí… -a ninguno de los dos nos hizo gracia el regaño de Paco, pero ni hablar, él tiene razón, debemos concentrarnos, hasta que.

-¡lo tengo, Pilar, es tu tótem!

-ya escuchaste a Azul Pilar, es tu turno.

-de acuerdo…

Toco mi tótem, nos transformamos, y la batalla continúa, todos la enfrentamos a como podemos, entonces ella nos amenaza:

-niños insolentes, ya me tienen harta, haré que se arrepientan de haberme retado, comenzando contigo, ave de mal agüero.

-¡ah! ¡Auxilio, auxilio!

-¡AZUL! –te lanzas al ataque, por defenderla, solo a ella, nada más te importa, la divina te lanza rocas, pero a ti no te importa, las esquivas todas, solo piensas en ir por ella, por "tu damisela", por Azul… ¡SERIO!

-jajajája, te dije que no me retaras pequeño engreído.

-Serio… -estas en el piso, inconsciente, y ella susurra tu nombre, no pareces reaccionar…

Todos la enfrentamos, y Azul, en medio de su coraje, saca fuerzas para liberarse y atacar, te saco de la línea de fuego mientras que Paco y Azul pelean, el ataca como siempre, pero ella parece molesta… y yo… yo, no puedo, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, porque estás herido, desde pequeños te he visto hacer cosas tontas, pero esta no tuvo nombre, pero algo es seguro, que ella lo notó, eso es lo que querías, ¿o no? Por eso caminas desesperado en la escuela, por eso te esmeras en presumir tu inteligencia, por eso entrenas tan duro y te enfrentas a Paco cada vez que puedes, por eso compites contra quien trate de superarte, para hacer que ella te note, y eso es lo que me molesta, que nunca parece ser suficiente, nunca se te hace suficiente, tonto, ya se lo demostraste, en más de un a ocasión, ya no tienes nada que probarle, o eso creí… solo puedo recostarte contra un árbol para que descanses, acariciar tu rostro para detener mi mano en tu mejilla, acercarme a ti y darte un beso en los labios, para susúrrate al oído, aunque sé que estás inconsciente y no me escucharás, nadie lo hará…

Peleamos contra Terra y la distraemos lo más que podemos hasta que gasta todo su poder, y de pronto:

-es hora niños, terminemos con ella antes de que se recupere.

-¡SERIO! –estas bien, estás despierto, no sabes cuanto me alegro, y ella también, porque corre casi llorando solo para abrazarte, o estrujarte, depende de tu perspectiva jajaja.

-¡COMBO NIÑOS, SUPER EXPLOSIÓN!

Y ese fue el final de Terra…

-¡Serio, que bueno que estás bien! –Azul te vuelve a abrazar –estaba tan preocupada por ti.

-¿en serio?

-por supuesto, pensé que te había pasado algo, que te había herido la divina, que… -espera, ¿se está sonrojando? -… que, te había perdido para siempre…

-ah, gracias, pero, estoy bien… ghasp*

-¡ups! Lo siento, nunca veo como camino cuando veo el puesto de helados –sé que no fue lo más correcto, pero si yo no te empujaba a propósito para que la beses, nunca terminaras con tu agonizante rutina…

-… ah… Pilar, ¿tú?

-¿qué? Te dije que tarde o temprano esos dos terminarían juntos…

-espera, lo empujaste a propósito para que la besara ¿no es cierto?

-¿y qué si lo hice? Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo cuidándolo para que se le declarara. Es frustrante pensar en tener una trinchera en plena entrada del salón.

-… Pilar…

-ven, mejor vamos por un helado… -tomo a Paco de la mano y lo saco de ahí, para que tengas privacidad, minutos después tú y Azul nos alcanzan, tomados de la mano, tú pareces radiar por tu felicidad… ¿y por qué te sientas junto a mí?, ¿qué?, ¿ahora qué hice?

-Pilar –me susurras en el oído –gracias, por todo…

-pero, yo no hice nada… -no puedo evitar sonrojarme, me pones nerviosa cuando te pones tan suspicaz.

-tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que hiciste… gracias –me das un beso en la mejilla y luego te levantas para ir con Azul, aunque por alguna razón no dejas de mirarme, ella no se dio cuenta… pero Paco sí lo notó:

-Pilar, ¿estás bien?

-sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

No me responde nada, solo mira hacia donde estás tú con Azul, y luego me vuelve a mirar:

-¿estarás bien? Vi lo que acaba de hacer…

-estoy bien Paco, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-no se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

-… -y ahora no puedo evitar mirar al piso, sintiéndome culpable, Paco, tú y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, pero con la llegada de Azul todo cambió, te perdimos por ella, yo te perdí, por ser tan cobarde… y Paco lo sabe, él y tú me conocen a la perfección… -… no, no se lo dije…

-pero Pilar…

-mira Paco, ya sé lo que viene, así que no sigas… era lo mejor, no tenía caso decirle nada, él solo la mira a ella, nunca me verá como la ve a ella, para él yo solo soy su amiga… además, prefiero que sea así, si está con ella es feliz, y si él es feliz, yo lo soy, además de que evito el rechazo…

-… no estás bien, y sabes que no serás feliz si no se lo dices…

-en serio, estoy bien… mejor comamos el helado…

-… también vi lo que tú hiciste…

-… ¿yo? –trato de contener mi llanto a con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan…

-besaste a Serio cuando estaba inconsciente, te vi, ¿y qué fue lo que le dijiste al oído?

-eso… eso es algo que no te diré…

No, a nadie se lo diré, será para mí, y para tus oídos, y para nadie más… si a caso para mi almohada, que me escuchará esta noche, hasta que deje de llorar…

Nota de la Autora:

… Paco no sabe lo que pasó realmente en medio de la batalla, pero eso es algo que ustedes sabrán…

FLASHBACK:

Paco y Azul pelean contra Terra, mientras que Pilar saca a Serio de la línea de fuego y lo recarga contra un árbol, mientras la pelea es intensa, Pilar no puede evitar preocuparse por Serio, así que se acerca a él y lo besa en los labios, para luego susurrarle en el oído:

-ella al fin te notó, ya puedes descansar tranquilo Serio… yo te protegeré hasta que despiertes, no te preocupes… por favor, no me olvides aunque estés con ella… y perdona el beso que te robé sin permiso, pero no quería dejarte ir sin antes saber a qué sabían tus labios…

_**Finale… tal vez…**_

¿Qué opinan? Y este es la primera parte de dos, al igual que el de pequeños objetos, dejé pequeños cabos sueltos, que dan pie a la secuela, prometo que escribiré ambas a penas termine con los premios, que si me vuelvo a atorar, a lo mejor esos dos llegan antes jajaja. En fin, el domingo entrego aquí uno de los premios del segundo lugar… perdonen que he publicado esto antes que el premio, pero este ya estaba hecho desde hace dos semanas, solo había que pasarlo al ordenador, el premio aun tiene detalles a corregir, pero el domingo (espero que no haya contratiempos) ya lo tendré listo aquí. Hasta el domingo amigos.

Nos vemos/leemos.

Ja na!


End file.
